Estopim de Paixão Tokimeki no Doukazensong fic
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: minha primeira fic crossover lyric de Fushigi Yuugi, chars de Inuyasha .. kawwaizinha... nada muito de mais... só lendo p saber...e por mais q eu goste da Kikyou, nãopude deixar de magoála nessa fic.... please... don't kill me .


Estopim de Paixão -Tokimeki no Doukazen- Song Fic - hakesh-chan Tokimeki no Doukasen – Inuyasha Song Fic Tokimeki no Doukasen – Inuyasha Song Fic (Estopim da Paixão)  
(encerramento-Fushigui Yuugi)

Anata no namae yondara soko de Totsuzen me ga samesou Konna ni umaku ikikkonai Mata guuzen aeru nante

Quando eu chamo seu nome Tenho a impressão De que é pouco provável que possamos nos encontrar ao acaso novamente

rightAh Kikyo...se você soubesse como eu fico depois de cada vez em que nos encontramos...fico lembrando de como éramos quando estávamos juntos, de como nos apaixonamos...de como você me lacrou nakela árvore com a sua flecha sagrada por causa da armadilha daquele...argh! Narak maldito!  
Lembro-me do nosso primeiro beijo naquele lago perto do templo, eu e você saindo da balsa...seus cabelos negros ...seu cheiro...ah...seu cheiro... seus olhos...seus lábios...ahn Kikyo! Como fomos cair naquela trama? Como pude te deixar morrer! Como você teve coragem de me lacrar por 50 anos !depois de tudo isso estamos aqui ... nesta mesma floresta aonde você me lacrou 50 anos atrás... se não fosse aquela garota idiota ter me liberado do seu lacre.../right

Hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji Kamishitako dake miteru Kitto dare ka o sagashiterun da Koi no aite ka na

Em meio à multidão de pessoas Você só olha para garotas parecidas comigo Certamente você está à procura de alguém, Talvez para ser sua namorada, quem sabe?

rightO quê que esse garoto-cachorro tá pensando? Hnf! Se encontrando aqui nesse lugar com essa tal de Kikyo que todos dizem que é a minha outra encarnação! Encarnação...encarnação uma ova! Se fosse ele estaria apaixonado por mim e não ficaria correndo atrás dessa mulher! Se eu realmente fosse a Kykio ele gostaria de mim ao invés de ficar sempre me esculachando como se eu não fosse nada/right  
rightO pior é como ele me olha! Parece ficar procurando a querida Kikyo dele dentro dos meus olhos!arrrrrrrrrrrr! que raiva! Será que ele não consegue ver que eu sô a Kagome! Ka-go-me! E não Ki-kyo! Será que ele ainda tem algum rancor pela Kikyo ter lacrado ele naquela árvore? Queria entender você Inu-kun...se ainda gosta dela porque às vezes você é tão diferente comigo... tipo...como quando você se torna humano nas noites sem lua...você fica tão carinhoso comigo...fica dizendo ...aquelas coisas...falando como o meu cheiro é bom,...como eu lembro a sua mãe...como você gosta de tá perto de mim.  
Será que o seu coração muda quando você se torna humano? Será que na forma humana você só se sente solitário ou será que assim como você tem duas formas você é capas de ter dois corações? De amar duas pessoas? Ou será que você consegue ir além disso e amar apenas uma ALMA, afinal eu também só a Kikyo (diferente e mais bonita, mais eu sou!)./right

rightNeste momento, sentiu o olhar de Kikyo sobre si, estavam os três ali, Inuyasha estava tão concentrado em Kikyo que não percebeu que Kagome o havia seguido, agora ela a estava olhando fundo nos olhos, neste momento, ambas compartilhavam em suas mentes, as mesmas dúvidas e qustões à respeito dos sentimentos do meio-youkai e ambas sabia que a outra compartilhava de seus pensamentos, afinal, ainda eram uma parte da outra , ou não?  
" Será que você não ama nenhuma de nós? Será que REALMENTE existem almas gêmeas e que você , por seu um meio-youkai seja capas de ir além de sentimentos humanos amando uma alma?" Enquanto isso Inuyasha,que percebera o olhar desviado de Kikyo, começava À procurar pelos arbustos usando todos os seus sentidos descobrindo assim, Kagome entre eles.  
Como pudera ser tão descuidado? Se fosse um inimigo, certamente À essa altura ele estaria morto! Mas algo o preocupava mais do que um ataque surpresa neste momento, Kagome ouvira tudo que ele havia dito à Kikyo! Ela certamente oiuvira quando ele revelara que ainda sentia falta de Kikyo, de que se pudesse ele apagaria tudo e sumiria com ela, agora estava ali,...entre as duas...AMAVA as duas! Tinha de escolher uma e faze-la feliz enquanto a outra sofreria.../right

Me ga atashunkan demo sore wa watashi de Uso yo uso, anata kaketekuru!

Naquele momento, quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu fui a escolhida Não pode ser, você está correndo até mim!

rightEmbora sua mente vacilasse, seu corpo e coração não tiveram dúvidas!  
Como! Porque está fazendo isso Inu? Não é a Kikyo que você veio procurar? Não é à ela que você acabou de fazer tantas declarações de amor! A menina da era moderna apenas vislumbrava a face de sua versão feudal modificar-se, agora ela transmitia um ódio tremendo, uma fúria capaz de matar À todos ali se ela quisesse... no entanto, ela permanecia ali...parada...inerte...apenas observando tudo que discorria.  
Senti seu abraço quente sobre mim,... seu corpo tremia e seus lábios que finalmente me envolviam em um beijo tão aguardado e caloroso me tomavam agora de forma avassaladora...você me sufocava no aperto de seus braços como que num pedido de desculpas por tudo que havia dito à ela, e por não aceitar antes no que seu coração já lhe dizia desde aquele primeiro dia quando eu o havia retirado do seu lacre.../right  
Tokimeki no doukasen ba Karada juu hashiiteku Bara bara ni naranai you ni Shikkari shinakucha watashi

É o estopim da paixão Passando por todo o meu corpo Para não me desmanchar em pedaços Eu terei que relaxar

rightÉ o que senti correr pelo meu peito. Tremi. Não pensava em nada...apenas em você...foi tudo tão rápido e inconsciente...não me importava mais se era Kikyo que estava ali conosco! Não me interessava quais as conseqüências, precisava do seu calor...do seu perdão...da sua compreensão... desculpe.  
Abri meus olhos me dando conta do que realmente eu estava fazendo...vi seus olhos abertos me olhando assustado, confusos... vi lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto iluminado tão fracamente àquela lua que parecia quase um risco no céu...senti você dentre os meus braços, senti seus cabelos entre os meus dedos...me senti violando seus lábios com a minha força e angústia, senti o peso do olhar de Kikyo sobre nós assim como sua energia sumindo juntamente com seus carregadores-de-alma para dentro da floresta, foi quando amenizei meu beijo em seus lábios doces, afastando-me mesmo que contra a minha vontade do seu rosto,te liberando de meus braços.  
Olhei-te nos olhos, embora liberta de mim, você ainda continuou parada me olhando devolta ... /right

Demo chotto kyou wa chotto Kimochi ga maigo no koneko Yasashisa de semaretara Tsuideku shikanai kamo ne nyao

Mas só um pouco, hoje, só um pouquinho Eu me sinto como uma gatinha perdida Se você tivesse me abordado gentilmente e ao menos tivesse vindo falar comigo... Miau!

rightPorque ele ainda está me olhando? Porque tinha de ter feito isso? Já não bastava a minha confusão sobre os meus sentimentos? Quem ele tá pensando que é! Fica falando todas aquelas coisas para Kikyo e depois vem e me beija assim! Do nada?  
Ainda assim eu...Ahn Inu...meu corpo tá quente...eu tô tremendo...queria poder desmaiar agora para não ter de te ver...esses olhos...você só me olha assim quando você tá na sua forma humana...por que tá me olhando assim...? achei que quando a Kikyo foi embora agora pouco, você iria atrás dela como sempre...porque continua aqui...comigo.  
Não agüentei mais...senti meu corpo caindo ao chão e você me segurando...minhas pernas não conseguia sustentar o meu corpo,senti o seu calor me envolvendo mais uma vez, sua voz desesperada me chamava mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi juntar o meu rosto ao seu peito e chorar freneticamente de encontro ao kimono vermelho./right

Ikura nan demo nisugiteru yo ne Anata no sono hanashi wa Watashi wa yuube, yume no tochuu de Iwarete serifu ni

Não importa o quão semelhante seja O que me disse Em um sonho ontem à noite.  
Você disse isto para mim:

rightComo em que em um sonho, você me consolou abraçando-me cumplicidamente, eu ouvia o seu coração batendo forte de encontro ao seu peito,tentava dizer-lhe coisas que não conseguia pronunciar, minha voz faltava, o ar escapava de meu pulmões, foi quando você ergueu meu rosto do seu peito, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com os seus que agora eu queria evitar mais que tudo, é uma das primeiras vezes em que eu o vejo sorrir assim...foi então que pensei/right

Omoi omowaresae sunatsubu kakuritsu

A probabilidade de estar mutuamente apaixonado é (do tamanho de ) um grão de mostarda .Você disse;

rightFoi o que me ocorreu...esse pensamento passou como um flash pela minha mente,acho que foi meu avô que me disse isso numa certa vez... foi então que você me surpreendeu.../right

"Demo ne, sono tsubu ga boku da yo" ´tte

" Mas você sabe, aquele grão sou eu ".

rightfoi o que te ouvi dizer.  
Impossível! Como pode? Nunca soube que Inu tinha essa capacidade...ele podia ler a minha mente? Então sabia de tudo desde o início e ficou quieto!  
Olhei-o com cautela por um momento, me sentindo violada na minha mente, neste momento senti sua mão acariciar meu rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda persistiam em rolar dos meus olhos,você me puxou num abraço quente e ao pé do meu ouvido disse:  
Seu avô estava certo quando te disse isso, mas minha mãe me contou uma vez que quando duas pessoas se amam elas se procuram de todas as formas e quando seu amor supera todas as barreiras , elas podem chegar até mesmo à ler a mente uma da outra...entende o que digo Kagome? Entende? EU TE AMO... mais que qualquer outra coisa! Eu te amo Kagome! Nada nem ninguém poderá mudar isso agora nem nunca...-terminou num sussuro que me fez estremecer -/right

Tokimeki no doukasen ga JinJin itte moeteku Ima sugu ni fukikesanakya Zettai itsu ka kizutsuku

É o estopim da paixão Chiando Tenho que conseguir por isso para fora Eventualmente me ferirá

right-Inu...Ya...sha... tarde demais ,…senti os lábios de Inu cobrirem os meus mais uma vez, desta vez, retribui o beijo sentindo-o em todos os detalhes...como seus lábios eram quentes...macios...sentia os caninos roçando nos meus lábios de forma delicada , ele parecia tomar cuidado para que eles não me machucassem, senti de manso, o toque da língua dele abrindo passagem dentre meus lábios, permiti a passagem me deixando aprofundar no beijo, minhas mãos percorriam seus cabelos prateados e deixava que meus dedos se entrelaçassem neles . sentia o cheiro daquele meio-youkai e em como era reconfortante tê-lo por perto. As mãos dele também percorriam sobre mim, acariciando minhas costas e minha nuca levemente. Ao cessar do beijo olhei em seus olhos, os meus ainda marejados, e tentei dizer-te algumas palavras em vão... minha voz não saía... você apenas sorriu para mim, um sorriso tão doce quanto você podia, ser como agora, e me acariciou a face por mais uma vez repousando o indicador nos meus lábios frustando minha tentativa de prosseguir .  
shhhh...eu sei ...e eu prometo que nunca te deixarei minha gatinha... ... (essa carinha é tudo a cara do Inu vocês não acham?)/right

Demo sukoshi hon no sukoshi Sono mama sekkin shitai Te ni mofurerarenai no ni Ikinari hikkakenai yo nyao repete

Mas só um pouco, só um pouquinho Assim como querendo me aproximar de você Não posso nem mesmo tocar em suas mãos Não me aborde tão de repente ...Miau!  
repete

rightminha vez de beija-lo, nesta noite, nos tornamos namorados com a lua nova como nossa cúmplice, acobertando-nos ... nada mais me importava, apenas Inuyasha e eu ...era o que me importava agora.  
Kikyo agora estava longe..eus entia a presença dela...estava chorando...ela sim , ainda o amava e muito...acho que foi demais para ela o ver comigo...e tenho medo dela voltar e nos fazer mal..afinal ela tá trabalhando com o Narak e não sabemos até aonde ela acredita nagente ou nele...de toda forma, isso como eu disse, assim como qualquer outra coisa, já não me importa mais... quero apenas continuar assim..beijando-o , amando-o ... e se ela quiser pode voltar! Agora que eu o tenho comigo, nada poderá nos separar!  
Eu estava errada...ele me ama, e tão somente ME ama! Ele não ama essa alma que eu carrego, não ama apenas isso, ele me ama por eu ser quem eu sou, ele me ama por eu ser eu mesma, e isos ninguém jamais poderá mudar!

"te amo Inuyasha , sempre te amei e quero apenas você..." sabia que ele leria meu pensamento e isso nos permitiu continuar namorando até o raiar do sol, que assistimos juntos enquanto nos encaminhávamos devolta à casa da senhora Kaede./right  
FIM

e aih? Gostaram? Não gostaram?  
Então me digam comentem esta fic  
Brigada gente  
Quem quiser ter outras formas de falar comigo:  
ICQ UIN : 162248113 E-mails: / Outros Trabalhos meus (desenhos)  
http:hakeshsama. visite também o meu blog  
http:palaciocelestial2.blig. 


End file.
